Last day, last night
by Dark.ookami
Summary: O orgulho de Edward Erlic não o permite dizer o que pensa para Roy, mas o coronel compreende muito bem o que ele quer..


_**Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Full Metal Alchemist) não me pretence, se pertencesse a Winly não faria diferença alguma, o Ed e Roy seriam um lindo casal gay**_

_Eu escrevi depois que eu assisti o penúltimo capítulo do Brotherhood, portanto o Roy ainda está cego XD_

_Fict para amiga Vivi_

**Last day, last night**

Os corredores jamais haviam sido tão silenciosos. Estranho, não se lembrava de tudo que acontecera nos últimos anos, foram tantas coisas. Edward refletia enquanto caminhava lentamente pelos corredores, seus passos ecoavam ritmados, sua blusa preta agora revelava não um braço mecânico gelado, mas sim um braço repleto de cicatrizes que indicavam sua dor.

Alfonse andava atrás dele, olhando tudo com fascínio e admiração, tocava tudo que estava no alcance de suas mãos, era tudo muito novo, algumas vezes havia esquecido o que era sentir frio e fome. Desde que voltara a seu corpo, andava sempre atrás do irmão.

Bateu na porta e esperaram resposta.

-Entrem, irmãos Erlic- a voz grave indicava indifernça, como de costume.

Edward ao entrar, notou que a tentente Lisa estava na sala, parada ao lado do coronel.

-Partirão quando?- os olhos fechados miravam em direção à porta.

-Amanhã de manhão.

-Isso é tudo, podem ir.

...oooOOOooo...

-Porquê você está irritado Niisan?-Alfonse pulava para tentar alcançar os passos rápidos do irmão, com seus músculos atrofiados era difícil correr.

-Não estou.

-Está sim.

-Já disse que não-gritou.

-Niisan.

-Ah, não é nada- apertou os punhos- vamos fazer as malas logo.

Edward pisava com força no chão visivelmente irritado.

...oooOOOooo...

O céu indicava o pôr-do-sol, não demoraria muito até o anoitecer.

-Niisan..

-O que foi?

Edward jogava suas coisas desordenadamente dentro da mala.

-É nosso último dia aqui e você vai ficar de mau-humor?

-Já disse que não tenho nada- é claro que Al sabia.

-Vou dar uma volta, descanse um pouco, dói quando anda não é?

-Um pouco, mas eu tenho que me acostumar.

-Quando eu voltar trago a janta

-Ok. Obrigado.

Entrou sem bater no escritório de Roy, o coronel estava sozinho dessa vez.

-Não é de boa educação entrar no escritório de seu superior sem bater- ele tinha as mãos cruzadas em frente ao rosto.

-Porque está sozinho?

-Lisa foi jantar, eu não preciso dela o tempo todo. O que quer alquimista de aço baixinho?

-QUEM É TÃO PEQUENO QUE PODE ENTRAR EM BAIXO DO SOFÁ?-gritou.

-Não vai arrumar suas coisas?

Ed emburrou-se.

Fitou o chão por alguns segundos antes de começar a falar.

-Eu vim... droga... me despedir.

Roy sorriu.

-Para de rir de mim seu coronel cego de uma figa. Trabalhamos juntos a quanto tempo e mesmo assim você não fala nada.

Roy se levantou e andou em direção ao garoto, que rubrou imediatamente, lhe tocou o rosto, colocando a mão em seu queixo e levantando.

-Vai sentir a minha falta?

-Cala a boca- desviou-se Ed dando passos para trás, suas costas tocaram a parede.

Roy colocou uma mão de cada lado da cabeça de Ed.

-Por que está com tanto medo de mim?

-Me..me...medo? Quem teria? Heim?

Roy desceu seu rosto para perto do ouvido de Edward, o loiro extremeceu quando sentiu seu perfume cítrico.

-Se quer algo..-sussurrou- porque não vem pedir?

-Quem disse que eu quero algo?- fivou mais vermelho que pimentão, podia sentir a respiração do coronel em seu rosto, viu que Roy retirava as luvas brancas e deu o último puxão com os dentes, dobrando-as e guardando no bolso.

Tocou de leve o ombro de Ed onde estavam as cicatrizes que juntavam seu corpo ao automail.

-Como está com o braço novo?

Deslisou o dedo causando cócegas.

-Pode sentir meus dedos?

-Si..sim- sentiu-se momentâneamente paralisado, mas voltou a si, empurrando Roy e correndo para o outro lado do escritório, ofegante.

Roy se divertia, o que irritava ainda mais Ed.

-Seu pervertido- gritou Edward.- já não basta todas as mulheres por aí que você sai? Todas as suas namoradas?-Ed mal respirava para falar –e daqui a pouco "ela" vai voltar, sei que ela está sempre aqui, ultimamente você anda com ela o tempo todo.

-Está com ciúmes?

-Quem está com ciúmes? Porque eu teria ciúmes- gritou, ficando quase roxo.

Novamente aquele sorriso sádico.

-Porquê se importa com elas? Você tem seu irmão não?

-QUE TIPO DE MENTE DOENTIA VOCÊ TEM?-gritou(como grita _)- acha que são todos como você?

Roy riu novamente, tinha Ed na palma de sua mão, dançando como um ratinho. Andou como um felino à caça, mesmo não enxergando podia ouvir o som da respiração tremida de Ed.

-Be..bem... é isso, eu vou sair-esticou a mão para a maçaneta, quando ia puxar uma outra mão segurou a porta.

-O que está fazendo?

Roy desceu a mão para a chave e trancou a porta.

-Assim Risa não entrará, não é isso que te preocupa? Ou você prefere um quarto?

Edward se encolheu dando passos para trás novamente, dessa vez o sofá estava em seu caminho e ele caiu sentado, Roy o seguiu e abaixou segurando seu rosto em uma das mãos e com a outra puxou seu pescoço.

-Eu vou lhe dar um presente de despedida, alquimista de aço.

Antes que Ed conseguisse protestar, Roy colou seus lábios nos dele.

Edward ficou sem reação, seu corpo fraquejou e seu coração bateu acelerado, engoliu a seco e viu aquela expressão sádica e pervertida de seu superior desenhada nos lábios vermelhos.

Roy viu que fora correspondido e novamente forçou-se contra Ed, beijando sua boca com mais intensidade, resolveu aprofundar-se no beijo, invadindo-a com a sua língua ousada. Segurou os ombros do loiro empurrando-o para ele afundar no sofá, deitando seu corpo para trás.

O coronel levantou-se zombateiro, puxando o elástico de cabelo de Ed, os fios dourados se desfiseram da trança com facilidade, ele pegou a mão direita do rapaz em suas e beijou-lhe a palma.

-Sente isso?

Ed, envergonhado acentiu e virou o rosto para o lado.

-Posso sentir o sangue circulando, o calor percorrendo-beijou o pulso- um braço normal, um pouco mais magro pela atrofia, mas normal. A pele macia –deu uma leve mordida na pele, arrancando protestos da boca de Ed.- com terminações nervosas.

-Está me estudando é?

-Não posso ver seu rosto, só tem duas maneiras de saber as suas reações- soltou o braço e beijou-lhe o ombro-uma é perguntando- subiu para o pescoço e roçou os lábios na pele-a outra é sentindo seu corpo.

O loiro tinha uma das mãos firme no sofá, segurando-se como se isso o prendesse à realidade. A outra empurrou o ombro do coronel para se afastar.

-Não diga que não gosta- segurou seu pulso sobre a cabeça- sei que está gostoso-disse despudoradamente e voltando à seu ouvido- eu sinto que você está reagindo.

Edward não poderia estar mais vermelho, roxo, azul de vergonha, sabia do que ele se referia, afinal os dois estavam praticamente grudados, e ele sentia Roy também. Agradeceu mentalmente por Roy não poder ver seu rosto.

-Gosto dessa sua reação, orgulhoso.

-Ca...le a boca..

-Orgulhoso- cada vez que Roy lhe beijava ele estremecia-insolente- a outra mão de Roy desceu pelo corpo, entrando pela camiseta regata preta, arranhando sua pele branca em um caminho ousado- sensível- puxou a camisa para cima arrancando-a, viu o pescoço desprotegido e atacou, Ed tentava se conter, mas seu corpo tremia, e não conseguia segurar os gemidos abafados.

Roy arrancou sua própria jaqueta azul, por baixo uma regata branca de algodão contornavam os músculos de seu corpo, seus braços expostos mostraram a pele branca como a neve.

O coronel colocou novamente uma das mãos sobre o rosto do alquimista, acareciou delicadamente, pensou que gostaria de ver a expressão do rapaz ao ver seu corpo sendo despido.

Passeou com as mãos pelo corpo do rapaz, tentando imaginar como seria olhar.

-Coronel...-gemeu Ed entre os dentes, queria xingar, gritar, espernear, Roy brincava com ele, torturava de propósito.

-Se você não pedir, não terá nada, alquimista.

-QUEM VAI PEDIR?

-Então você não quer- uma bela mordida na cicatriz do ombro direito fez Ed gritar.-viu, você quer.

-Não falei nada ah...-Roy o beijara novamente, dessa vez pressionou tanto que Ed achou que sufocaria, mas não o parou.

-Fale ou não ganhará.

Edward arrancou a camisa branca de Roy e tacou-a longe, abraçou com os dois peitos nus se encontrando deixando o coronel surpreso.

-Você que quer-sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Roy arrancou-lhe as duas últimas peças de roupa, ouviu o ranger do metal de sua perna sob si, empurrou o garoto insolente para baixo novamente, achou que viraria o jogo?

Ed se arrependeu imediatamente da sua atitude, não se cutuca onça com vara curta não?

Quanto tempo ficaram ? nenhum dos dois fazia idéia, Ed se levantou suado e ofegante, Roy se vestiu rapidamente e deu um beijo rápido no amante.

O coronel voltou a sua enorme poltrona e apoiou um cotovelo na mesa e o outro braço no descanço da cadeira.

Ed se vestiu também, tentou recuperar um pouco as energias. E virou as costas para destrancar a porta.

-Volte para cá de vez em quando, sei que você vai querer-riu

Edward tentou ignorar, mas Roy o chamara novamente.

-Espero que consiga andar direito depois disso.

-CALA A BOCA. E saiu batendo a porta.

...oooOOOooo...

**Extra**** muito alegre**

-Niissan?

-Oi

-Onde você foi buscar a minha janta?*olha pro bentô*

-Refeitório.

-Porque demorou tanto?(_)

-Tava cheio

-O refeitório é no andar de baixo.

-Estava lotado U_U

-Foram 3 horas. O.Ô

-...

-...

-...

-AHH Não me enche U_U

-Niisan?

-QUE?

-Você está andando torto XDDD

Olá

Essa é a minha primeira fict de FMA, e quase a primeira que eu escrevo de um outro anime que não seja Saint Seiya. Não estou acostumada com esse tipo de fict, mas eu fiz com muito carinho, espero que gostem.

Eu não fiz a revisão, portanto me perdoem se estiver repleto de erros T-T


End file.
